The Dead World/Issue 37
Staring in shock at first at Elizabeth's body, Will quickly shook himself out of it and nodded to Logan to take her body down from its hanging position while Will turned around to the rest of the group. "alright come on back away and go back to ya'll rooms, we'll sort this out" Will told them but they all continued watching the body in shock until Will let out a sharp whistle hurting their ears but getting their attention. "come on give the guy some space" Will said and they all understood and began walking away back to their rooms, Will and Natasha sharing a quick look before Will turned back and around and crouched down so he was at Anthony's height, just as Logan layed Elizabeth's body down on the bathroom floor. "I know its gonna be hard man....but you're gonna get through this ok" Will told Anthony who nodded wiping his tears. "I know...just give me some time" Anthony said and the two nodded before Anthony moved over to Elizabeth's body and cradled it in his arms while Logan tapped Will's back causing him to look up at Logan. "man...I gotta tell ya something" he said shifting on his feet nervously a little and Will narrowed his eyes. "what is it?" Will asked and Logan took a deep breath before answering. "at the start of all this I had a sister, we survived together for a while until we came across this other group of survivors and joined them" Logan said and Will got confused on what this had to do with the situation. "while I was out they raped her and I only came back until after it happened.....I killed them but my sis wasn't ever the same, so she.....hanged herself one night" Logan said but Will interupted him before he could finish. "look i'm sorry but whats this gotta do with Elizabeth?" Will asked and Logan quickly looked to the body before sighing and looking Will dead in the eyes. "she. came. back" Logan told Will but before he could ask what he meant, Elizabeth suddenly lunged up at Anthony trying to bite into his neck causing Anthony to fall back and knock over Will and a huge struggle began as they both tried to get away. Raising his gun on instinct, Logan tried to get a clear shot at Elizabeth but he knew that his shotgun would end up taking off Anthony's head off aswell. "try and move her head up!!!!" Logan shouted to Anthony but all he did was struggle as he tried to keep Elizabeth's claws and mouth off of his skin. "damn it kid!!!!" Logan shouted and moved forward kicking at Elizabeth's head but she suddenly grabbed his leg making him instinctlivly move back and trip over Will who was currently still trying to get up. However that was the least of their problems as Elizabeth changed her biting direction and bit into Logan's shoe making him shout out in shock and try to kick her face away. Running down the corridor hearing the racket, Bella quickly took in the scene and raised her Machete before driving it straight through Elizabeth's head finally ending her life as she dropped ontop of Anthony who quickly pushed her off of him and crawled out of the bathroom and next to Will. The four of them remained in a state of shock as the rest of the group came to find out what had happened until Will, Bella and Anthony all looked over to Logan who just looked at the bite mark in his shoe before quickly moving forward and taking off his shoe. "shit.....maybe we can amputate it?" Anthony suggested remembering what Elizabeth said about Tyral confusing the group that had just come over. "amputate? what? LOGAN?!!!" Karen shouted in shock but Logan ignored everyone as he took off his shoe and threw it into the bathroom before overlooking his foot and the group was in a mixture of happiness and confusion. Apparently Elizabeth's teeth hadnt been strong enough and had only bit into his shoe and not actually reached his skin resulting with Logan letting out a cheer of joy as Karen hugged him glad that he hadnt died. "what happened......?" Lewis said turning to Will but Will just looked at Logan and narrowed his eyes at him. "I think you have some explaining to do" Will stated and Logan nodded silently while the rest of the group just looked between the two in confusion. ---- Once they had all calmed down and got over the shock, the whole group sat in the living room all making sure they were ok as Logan sat himself down in the chair infront of everyone. "your not in trouble man but....you said something about your sister hanging herself and coming back, I presume you mean coming back as a zombie?" Will asked and Logan nodded as everyone looked at him. "how....was she bit? was Elizabeth bit?!!!" Natasha asked alarmed but Lewis shook his head. "I checked her, she aint got no bite marks or scratch marks anywhere" Lewis stated and the group seemed to be getting more and more alarmed by the second. "so...how does that work?" Aiden asked the rest of the group and Will sighed before answering. "well if ya'll just shhhh for a minute "big man" will explain" Will told them and they all instantly went quiet before turning their attention to Logan who shifted nervously a little before speaking. "well, I'm not exactly sure how it works...all I know is" Logan started before sighing and putting his head in his hands while the group looked worried at him until he finally took a deep breath and spoke up. "you dont have to be bit or scratched to turn" Logan finally revealed and the whole group looked to eachother in shock. "if the brain isnt destroyed you come back no matter what" Logan finished and they were all silent before Aiden finally spoke up. "so if you died of old age, you'd come back?" Aiden asked and Logan nodded. "what about if you died from blood loss?!!" Lewis asked worridly because he lost quite a bit of blood when he'd been shot and again Logan nodded. "dont worry though, you didnt lose enough" Bella reassured Lewis who calmed down as Bella leaned in to cuddle him. "alright...." Will said standing up and clapping his hands "its getting late and we should get back to bed or watch, now ya'll go on and we'll bury Elizabeth tomorrow" Will said and they all nodded beginning to leave the living room and heading up the stairs except Karen and Logan, the latter going into the kitchen to probably have a drink. "hey Will" Karen said to Will coming up to him and he turned to look at her raising an eyebrow gesturing for her to tell him whatever it was "I think we should think about building the fences tomorrow" Karen continued and Will nodded in agreement. "although we're gonna need wood to build them...and I dont think any of us want to explore the rest of GeorgeTown just yet" Karen finished and Will thought about it for a moment before coming up with an answer. "I have two axes in the truck if you want to come with me to that forest tomorrow....we can try and cut some wood from them" Will suggested and Karen nodded playfully punching his arm. "its a date" she joked before walking over to Logan to make sure he was ok and Will sighed before walking up the stairs to try and get some rest. ---- "you ok "big man"?" Karen asked Logan who looked up at her as she approached and sat opposite him at the table. "i'm fine" Logan sighed but she just gave that smile that told you she could see right through the lies. "that sigh tells me otherwise" Karen stated as she watched him pour a glass of booze and swallow it all down in one. "aint gonna offer me some?" Karen asked playfully and Logan held out a glass for her but she shook her head. "fuck that" she said and grabbed the bottle before taking a large drink from it and slamming it down on the table and Logan couldnt resist the chuckle that came out "damn thats stronger than I thought" Karen said making a face causing the two to laugh out loud at her actions. After their laughter Logan looked over to Karen with a serious expression on his face as he studied her making her confused a little until he spoke."how comes you can just make some feel better...just like that?" Logan asked and Karen shrugged giving a smile. "how the fuck am I supposed to know?" Karen asked taking another lot of the booze before sighing and leaning back. "you know?.....I dont think you was always a lone wolf" Logan said to her and for a moment her eyes looked up at him with a sad expression before she quickly masked her own feelings and stood up before heading over to the stairs. "I've got watch to do" Karen states and disappears from his sight while Logan mentally scolds himself for over stepping the line. ---- The next morning, the group held a funeral for Elizabeth before getting themselves ready and moving supplies into the house trying to make it as much of a home as they could. They'd come up with a watch detail which they would follow and they'd also come up with a clearing out zombies patrol which they'd do every two hours during the day unless if a zombie got too close to the house. Making sure the truck was empty enough in the bed the wood from the trees, Will saw Karen approach and nod to him before getting into the vehicle and Will thought it was curious but shrugged it off and finished with the bed of the truck and closed it before entering and readying the truck to leave. "told the group what we were doing" Karen said and Will nodded giving a smile as the engine came on and Will pulled it away from the house before beginning to drive out of the city "how far we driving out?" Karen asked and Will shrugged. "that highway we saw on the way, sound good?" Will asked and she leaned back nodding in agreement before looking out of the window in thought....what Logan had said to her last night was still ringing through her head. She could hear what Will was saying but soon enough it was drowned out as she heard the faint crying of a baby and fought back her reflex knowing it was just her imagination and tried to get rid of the sounds but when she closed her eyes all she saw was a babies face..... Stop it, Karen scolded herself inwardly, your stronger than this...... However her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the truck began to break down and finally stopped and she realised she must've been lost in her thoughts for at least 20 minutes as they had arrived at the highway. "shit we gotta stop..." Will mumbled and slammed the steering wheel before getting out of the truck and Karen soon followed. ---- Looking over the truck, Will soon realised that the truck had run out of gas and sighed to himself as he banged the hood lightly while Karen just stared at him. "what we going to do?" Karen asked and Will thought for a moment before he pointed through the woods. "on the map, I remember it showing there was a couple farms past the woods, maybe we can find more gas there" Will suggests and Karen nods before reaching into the car and retrieving the crowbar. "lets go then" Karen replies and Will grabs his crossbow before locking the truck and following her into the woods. "according to the maps, the woods aint that large so we should be able to get to the farm quick" Will states and Karen sighs. "I hope so....I dont exactly want to walk through these woods in the dark" Karen says and a smile appears on Will's face as he bumps Karen's shoulder playfully. "scared of the dark are ya?" Will asks playfully but Karen just walks away from him slightly and ignores him resulting in Will being confused. "whats matter?" Will asks but Karen shakes her head. "nothing you'd understand" she states and walks ahead of him but Will didnt give up. "oh? well I lost my wife and baby daughter.....maybe I will?" Will said trying to help her but instead Karen turned around and glared at him. "yeh?, well at least you got to see your baby, I NEVER DID!!!" Karen said before she bit her lip to stop herself from saying anymore and began to jog infront of Will holding back her tears as memories came flooding back and watching her go, Will decided not to press the subject anymore... After about an hour of walking, the two finally came across a clearing and looking out of it, they saw a huge plot of land with many crops and a barn, as well as a set of stables and a huge house with a parking bit infront of it. Gasping the two looked around it and they could tell they were both thinking the same thing....this would be a great set up. Deciding not to hang about, the two quickly ran across the land heading towards the house keeping an eye out for any danger. Coming towards the front of the house, Will made note that there was a motorcycle, Wagon and a truck before turning his attention to the house. However the two was soon suprised when they heard the click of a shot gun behind them and the voice of an old man. "what the fuck you doing on my farm?" it asked and Will as well as Karen turned to see exactly what they thought. An old man pointing a shotgun straight to their faces and they just held up their hands...unsure what to say. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues